The Wing's of Adumbration
by halowenjo
Summary: When Quinn's life falls to pieces, who will be there to pick them up? The loneliness threatens to consume her, followed by the ever present darkness that follows. When the darkness finally overcomes her, she lies there waiting. It's only when she opens her eyes does she realize what the darkness really is. (Rated M for Explicit Language, Violence, Gore and Sexual Scenes)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Quinn x Talon story, leave review for any suggestions you might have. F/F if you liked it :)**

* * *

The sounds of the forest filled Quinn's ears as she walked along the outskirts of the Institute of War, its towering, magically infused walls stood against the elements.

"Valor!"Quinn shouted, raising her arm as the Demacian Eagle squawked, descending out of the air and landing on its usual perch. She ruffled the feathers on his front as he nuzzled his head into her hand affectionately.

"What'd you see up there?" she asked as the eagle jumped up on her shoulders, squawking into her ear.

"Hmmm, Really?" she replied, scratching the top of his head. Quinn started up her walk around the walls again, this time venturing further into the forest. The walls of the institute slowly faded into the background as Quinn ran through the forest, laughing as Valor flew above.

Quinn looked up as Valor squawked, increasing his speed as he saw something up ahead, a purple blur in a clearing.

"Valor?" she yelled, looking to where Valor was heading. She remembered the clearing, having used it as a training ground a while ago.

* * *

Talon breathed heavily, his energy exerted in the exercise. Several incisions had cut through the dummy, at vital blood points around the body. Blades stuck out of the chest and head.

"Fuck" he swore, seeing a few blades in the trees behind the dummy.

The lacerations on the fighting dummy started to remake, the straw growing back into its full form. Talon leapt back into action, sending several blades that suspended in the air as he turned invisible. He quickly jumped at the dummy, sending his arm-blade straight through the dummies head and landing behind it. He turned around quickly, sending a rake of blades that shredded through the thick straw neck and returned through the chest. The blades that had suspended in the air came flying back to him, tearing the head off the dummy as they returned to his cape. A loud squawking sound caught Talon's attention as an eagle landed on the dummy, pecking at the frayed straw. He recognized as Valor, Quinn's blasted eagle.

"What do you want" he asked as the eagle turned to look at him. It flapped it wings heavily, ruffling its feathers. Talon approached the bird, reaching his hand out to stroke its head as he chuckled.

"It's a wonder you're not attacking me you dumb animal" he snorted, Valor turned his head, biting down hard on one of Talon's knuckles in response to his comment. Talon took his hand away, blood began to drip from the pierce.

* * *

"Val- oh." Quinn shouted as she burst into the clearing, her face bright red from the running.

Quinn saw Talon clutching his hand, blood pouring from the bite.

"Valor!" she squealed, gesturing at Talon's hand. The bird squawked, pushing his head affectionately into Talon's chest. Talon gave a short laugh, petting the large bird again.

Quinn slowly walked over, curious about Valor's actions. She stood by the dummy, apprehensive at approaching her so-called nemesis. Valor flapped his wings, jumping up on Talon's shoulder.

"I am so sorry!" she said. She could feel something behind her as she twisted her head to see Talon extending his arm, Valor climbing across to her shoulder.

"Thanks" she mumbled, as her cheeks flushed.

"Make no mistake Quinn, we are still rivals" he said in his usual cold emotionally detached voice as he rose the arm-blade to her neck. She froze as the blade hovered just below her chin. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Talon had disappeared. She let out the breath she had held, reach her hand up to stroke Valor's puffed out chest.

"I don't know Val" she huffed, Valor moved closer to her head, pecking at her hair and rubbing his head against her cheek to comfort her.

* * *

Talon walked back through the forest, wiping the blood of his finger on a tissue.

"Silly girl" he muttered, remembering back to the flustered scout. She was a Demacian, and he was a Noxian. He could tell that she had hidden feelings for him. Talon was not one for romance, he was more of a one night stand kind of guy. He and Cassiopeia had tried dating for a short while, but it ended violently when she tried to turn him to stone after she found him in Katarina's bed. He had quite the relationship with the Du Couteau sister's, a special place in his heart had been reserved for Cassiopeia ever since she was cursed and lacked the social contact she so craved. Katarina was a different character, the vivacious redhead had more often than not caused him grief beyond comprehension. Sometimes he considered leaving the sisters, his contract was only to the General, who hadn't been seen for some time. Talon decided to stick it out however, he owed it to the General, taking care of his daughters was something he had been taught to do since he joined the household and he would continue to do so.

As he approached the Institutes walls, he broke into a sprint, jumping into the air he hit the wall, running vertically up it. As he reached the top he threw a blade, it stuck in the underside of the parapet. Pushing himself off the wall, Talon grabbed the blade, using his momentum to dislodge it from the stone and fly upwards in an arc. He turned mid-air, stabbing the stone at the top and pulling himself up over the ledge. Dusting himself off, he reached down and picked up the blade, twirling it in his fingers before placing it back in his belt. It was starting to get dark as he descended the steps. Upon reaching the bottom he made his way towards the Noxian quarters, disappearing into the shadows as they cast on him.

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn turned around, Valor slapping his wings at the sudden movement.

"Yes Lady Luxanna?" she asked, bowing politely.

"What were you doing outside the walls?" Lux asked, lifting Quinn's chin up to look at the imprint Talon's blade had left.

"Just taking a walk my lady"

"Did you happen to walk into a sharp branch?" Lux asked, smirking at Quinn's sudden embarrassment.

"Never mind" said Lux, dropping Quinn's chin and scratching the underside of Valor's neck.

"Have those reports of your last mission on my desk by sundown tomorrow, am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Luxanna" replied Quinn curtly, saluting.

"Oh stop it" Lux giggled, walking off down the hall.

Quinn, slumped forward, sighing heavily.

"That was a close one Val"

"Squawk!"

* * *

"Do you always insist on sneaking up on people?" Katarina asked, flipping her red locks back as Talon emerged from the shadows.

"Only you" he said, grasping her hips and pulling her towards him.

"I was in the middle of something" she moaned, applying the lipstick as Talon moved her hair out-of-the-way, kissing her neck.

"Not now" she whimpered as he sunk his teeth into her pale skin.

As he moved his hands up her body she spun around, kicking him up against the wall and pinning his cloak to the boards with a knife.

"I'm busy" she muttered, kissing him deeply before running out the door.

"Always busy" Talon muttered, pulling the knife out of his cloak and throwing it across the room. It landed next to Cassiopeia's head with a thud as it stuck into the wood.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You might be able to already tell, but basically the Talon x Quinn story is more centered on them creating a relationship with each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_My god it's been a while since I last uploaded anything, a good 3 to 4 months. I'm not even sure if anyone still reads this, I've gotten a few follows/favorites the past few weeks and even a review, enough to make me look back into it. I haven't stopped writing, ArcheAge has sucked me into it's claws, it's the first time in a while since I've enjoyed an MMO so much, the sandbox nature of it, and the fact that I actually achieved the level cap (never done that in an MMO before) was actually really fun._

_Besides that, I've actually teamed up with a few people on the /r/anime subreddit and we're collaborating on writing a manga! I'm not sure if you'd use the word 'writing', but I'm mostly doing the script work, I'll probably end up writing it up as a light novel and then turning it into a suitable manga script. We're only in the planning phase right now, deciding on what path we'd like to take etc. We are all submitting our own suggestions for a storyline, myself included. I'll be using this story as a sort of back plan. My idea was based around 2 warring factions and the relationship between the Assassin of one and the Scout of another, pretty much how this story is, just with no institute of war/summoner/magic, different names and places._

_Aside from all that, I managed to scrap together a second chapter for the Quinn x Talon, it's now 2 in the morning and I'm hell'a tired. I might re-upload a better version in the morning but for now I feel like putting this out there. I will try my best to get back into writing LoL fanfiction again, I am in my last year of school (finally) so we'll see how I go for time constraints._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The full moon shone brightly over the institute, illuminating the old cobble roads and creaking structures. A faint light stretched across the cross yard from the near empty cafeteria. Most of the champions had opted to sleep, only those nocturnal or hungry still conscious.

A humble silence dawned upon the dimly lit room, broken only by the quiet chatter that bounced around the room lightly. A couple sat in one of the four corners, hair like molten silver as they conversed quietly. The woman was no other than Diana, one of the many champions present at the institute. She sat side by side with one of the summoner's, a man only known as Seth. Talon sat, not too far away from them, listening loosely to the banter. He picked messily at his food, stacking the chicken bones on top of each other. Across the room sat another lonesome figure, Quinn.

Demacia's lead scout sat alone at her table, she had a small knife out, carving a design into the old wooden table. She had noticed Talon sit down at his table a while back, glancing up in his direction she could see that he was still there. Talon briefly looked up back at her amusedly, almost winking. Quinn quickly lowered her gaze, returning instead to the blunt knife in front of her. Talon abruptly stood up from the table, carrying the dish of food and disposing of it. When he exited the room Quinn quietly stood up, not taking the time to put her own plate away but instead she followed Talon out, peering through the dark at the figure making his way to the institute's boundaries.

_Silly girl_ Talon thought to himself, walking briskly up to the parapets on the institutes surrounding wall, his bladed cape billowing behind him, the metallic clang ringing in his ears provided a sense of calm, broken only by the ensuing scout. Footsteps echoed into the night as Talon passed by a patrolling guard, smirking when he noticed him visibly tensing. Finally reaching the steps to the wall he ascended them slowly, taking in his surroundings.

_Where is he going?_ Quinn thought, slinking into the shadows as Talon glanced over his shoulder.

"If you're going to hide from me, picking the _shadows_ isn't a very good idea." Talon's crisp voice shot out from the top of the wall.

Quinn's faced burned red, realising her mistake, he was the _blade's shadow_ after all. She hesitantly approached the staircase, wondering whether to go up or not. A familiar squawk from above drew her attention as she peeked up to see a flurry of purple wings.

"Valor?" she whispered, receiving a flap of wings in return.

Talon could hear the light footsteps of the approaching scout, the sharp talons of Valor dug into his shoulder uncomfortably, his cloak not made to host an eagle. Talon felt the weight lift of his frame as the bird glided over and landed on Quinn.

"Was there a reason for following me?" Talon asked coldly, staring out past the expansive forest outside the institute.

"I… Well." Quinn sputtered, looking down at the ground.

"Demacia wouldn't want me talking to you." She whispered, shuffling her feet.

"Your allegiances mean nothing to me" came the reply. Quinn couldn't help but smirk, she had heard him say that before many a time on the rift, the list of "quotes" champions were required to say were somewhat melodramatic.

"What it is like to be an assassin?" Quinn blurted out, covering her mouth in her hands as her eyes widened.

"Do you ever…" Quinn started, trying to the find the words.

"Get lonely?" Talon said, finishing her sentence.

"Well… Yes?" Quinn mumbled, fumbling with her cloak.

"I pursue this profession to be alone" Talon barked, laughing coarsely.

"Ah…" Quinn dropped her head, looking down at the ground uncomfortably.

"You have Valor…" came the almost distant whisper as Talon gazed back at the duo.

Quinn's head whipped up, staring at the space in front of her, devoid of the assassin she had conversed with.

"Where did…"

* * *

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

"Hello?" Quinn mumbled, falling out of the bed and struggling to her feet.

"Open up!" came the bubbly voice, distinguishable as Lux's.

Quinn lumbered slowly over to the door, unlocking the padlocks and swinging the wood wide open. Lux entered briskly, twirling around in a circle as Quinn stood to attention.

"At ease"

Quinn's hand dropped down fast, wiping away the tiredness from her eyes.

"There is going to be a ball in Piltover" Lux announced, opening the blinds, much to Quinn's dismay. Valor squawked from his perch, the sudden light disturbing his rest.

"And you want me to watch over?" Quinn asked, scavenging around the floor for her crossbow.

"I want you to _attend_"

Quinn spun around, confusion evident as she mouthed _what?_

"Yes, you are to attend the ball, with my brother" Lux giggled, taunting the young scout.

"W-with Garen?" Quinn sputtered, placing her hand on the drawer to stop herself from falling.

"Yes, with Garen"

Lux started towards the door, tapping her fingers on the smooth wood.

"And you're wearing a dress" she said as he closed the door, smirking at the groan that came from the other side.

"Squawk!"

"I know! Me. In a dress!" Quinn roared, pacing the room.

* * *

"I want you to attend the ball, disguised"

Talon spun around, his cape fluttering dramatically in the wind.

"What" he asked, staring directly at the smug redhead.

"You heard me" she replied nonchalantly.

"I don't do social events" Talon replied, inspecting the device on his arm.

"You don't have to socialize, just observe"

Talon's eyes narrowed, looking across the room at the mirror and imaging himself in a suit.

"Do I have to wear a suit" he muttered, pulling the purple hood back and shaking his hair.

"You have to blend in, so yes" Kat replied, walking over to the wall and taking off a few knives before placing them on her leg strap.

"Why aren't you doing this?" Talon asked, sitting down on the bed.

"They would spot me in a heartbeat"

Talon had to agree with her, her flaming red locks were a dead giveaway.

"You'll also be taking a date" Katarina added, heading towards the exit. Talon looked over to her, his face giving away no emotions.

"Janna"

Talon slyly smirked, _maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

"Squawk!"

"I know Val" Quinn replied, picking at the dress strap impatiently. The elegant purple gown hugging tightly to her toned body. A few people passing by stared at her, only to be scared off by Valor.

"Quinn?"

Quinn twirled around, looking up to see Garen dressed in a tuxedo, his face burning red.

"I've never imagined you in a dress before" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Neither have I" she mumbled, flinching slightly as Garen's gaze travelled down her body.

"Shall we go?" he asked, extending his hand. The duo made their way towards the teleportation orb, standing inside side by side.

* * *

"You look nice" came a gruff voice behind the floating women. She came to a halt in front of him, blowing a gush of wind to push him out of the shadows.

"You never called me back Talon" Janna huffed, studying her fingernails.

"I've heard that before" he said, smirking.

CRACK!

* * *

_Welcome to Piltover by the sea_

"I hate this city" Talon mumbled, rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek.

"Oh cheer up grumpy" Janna said, looping her arm through his. Janna and Talon walked arm in arm to the large building in front of them, the afternoon sun glinting off the structure. They were greeted by a concierge who took their invitations. Talon's eye twitched as they entered the ball at the sheer amount of people present, many stood around chatting. A certain purple clad women caught his eye as Quinn was latched onto the lumbering behemoth beside her.

"See something interesting?" Janna taunted, poking Talon in the side and looking over at Quinn.

"Janna?" came a voice behind them, as Talon turned around he could see the wide green grin shining back at him.

"Zac!" Janna exclaimed, hugging the jelly-like man.

"It's good to see you again" she added.

"Ditto, who's the guy?" he responded cooly, waving his giant appendage towards Talon.

"Oh that's nobody" she said, switching from Talon's arm to Zac's and dragging him across the hall.

_Ouch_.

* * *

"Quinn!" Caitlyn exclaimed, making her way towards the flustered scout, she smiled warmly at her, enveloping the woman in her arms and hugging her.

"It's good to see you" Caitlyn whispered in her ear. Quinn gave a small smile, squeezing the sheriff in her grip.

Caitlyn glanced past Quinn at the large man behind her, Garen Crownguard.

"Garen." She nodded curtly.

The giant of a man gave a grunt, looking around the room in disinterest.

"Garen, why don't you go greet some of the guests, I'll take care of Quinn" Caitlyn suggested, resting her hand on the scout's shoulder.

"Sure" came the short reply as he lumbered off in the direction of the supplements.

"Thank you" Quinn whispered to Caitlyn.

"Nonsense" Caitlyn whispered back, dragging Quinn across the room.

The soft sounds of music filled the room as the band started to play, a soft tone wafted from the blue haired maiden's Etwahl.

"Come on Quinn, let's go dance!" Caitlyn whispered in her ear, grasping the scouts hand and pulling her into the centre of the room.

"I can't dance" Quinn protested, losing traction in her formal shoes.

"I'll teach you" Caitlyn replied, smirking mischievously.

* * *

Talon watched on as the crowd gravitated to the centre of the room, couples twirled in harmony with the song, soon it was only the assassin and Garen standing on the sides, the latter was busy stuffing his mouth with food, glancing up occasionally before burying his face into the assorted treats again. Talon noticed his supposed date dancing gracefully with the gelatine-like man, paying no attention to the lonesome man. Talon found his balance interrupted as something collided with his back, pushing him into the crowd, looking back he could see the dumb grin plastered across Piltover's enforcer.

The crowd quickly enveloped with the assassin, various women were passed to him, forcing him to dance. It wasn't long before he was clasping the waist of the sheriff, her brunette hair spilling down her gown. She was quite suspicious of Talon, luckily for him she was passed off before she could come to a decent conclusion. The next person in line surprised him as Quinn stood before him, her face burning red as he spun her around, she looked completely out of place. Talon had at least been taught basic dancing and formal etiquette by the Du Couteau sisters, Quinn however, seemed to be lacking in both as she stumbled, relying entirely on Talon to lead her. The music came to a halt, replaced by cheering and laughter as Talon bent over, taking the scouts hand in his and laying a kiss on her knuckles. Quinn's face turned an even brighter red as she slowly withdrew her hand, rushing over to the balcony door for some fresh air.

"Smooth" came a voice behind him as Janna floated over to him, looking at the balcony.

"Go see if she's alright" Janna whispered, gently pushing Talon forward.

"What?"

Janna merely waved her hand, shooing Talon in the direction of the scout.

The glass doors leading out onto the balcony shook slightly as the breeze came in, Talon's suit fluttered briefly before it died down.

Talon peered outside, seeing the young woman stroking Valor's chest.

"Sorry if I surprised you" Talon said smoothly, carefully hiding his real voice.

Quinn spun around, her cheeks still showing a tinge of red.

"N-no, it's ok" she squeaked.

"I'm just not use to wearing dresses"

"Neither am I" Talon replied.

"With suits I mean" he added, coughing awkwardly.

Quinn let out a little giggle, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Talon strode over to the edge, placing his hands on the smooth stone barrier and took in a breath of the salty air. The wide open sea expanded out in front of him, mirrored by the clear blue skies. It had been a while since Talon had visited the ocean, it was a welcome sight compared to the slums of Noxus he had crawled since a young age.

"Do you like the ocean?" Quinn asked, resting against the stone beside him, turning her head to look out across the water.

"It's been a while" Talon whispered.

"I'd like to go in, I just…"

Talon inched closer, struggling to hear what the scout was saying.

"I can't swim" Quinn whispered quietly, stunning the encroaching assassin.

"You can't swim?" he asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"I never took the time to learn"

Talon struggled to hold back his laugh, his duty as an assassin often required him to swim through the murkiest of waters. Swimming was not an issue, in fact, he welcomed the occasional dip as the rough waters of the sea helped to sooth his overworked muscles.

"We should probably get back inside" Talon murmured.

"You go ahead, I'll be in shortly."

Talon took his leave, covering the short distance back to the glass doors in the split second.

"Wait" Quinn called out behind him, casting her eyes downwards.

"I never caught your name" she sputtered, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Marcus" he answered slowly, walking briskly back inside.

* * *

The afternoon sun has begun to set along the horizon, giving the water a shimmering effect. Quinn was no longer alone on the balcony, a majority of the guests were gathered around, gazing out across the waters at the setting sun.

The air above the crowd seemed alive, the atmosphere buzzing with excitement and chatter. Quinn stood alone at the edge, avoiding the push and shove of the people as they gravitated around the balcony. She glanced up at the eagle perched above the entry way as he pruned himself. A scream rang out, glass shattered and the buzzing died out.

"A giant bird!" a women screamed, drawing Quinn's attention.

* * *

_Oh no._

Valor madly flapped his wings, standing proudly on top of the door, causing the surging crowd to back further out onto the balcony. Quinn felt her back pressed against the railing as the man in front of her kept shuffling backwards.

"Valor, get out of here!" Quinn tried to scream, muffled by the bodies in her close proximity.

The Demacian Eagle scanned the crowd, seemingly sensing his owner's distress. With a flap of his wings he took flight, soaring out in to the air. Valor's display of flight was the final straw as Quinn was forced to the brink.

"Please, stop pushing!" Quinn urged, shoving a man forward. Quinn extended too far, tripping over her dress, one of the heels on her shoes snapping. She spun around awkwardly, colliding with the railing before tumbling over, plummeting towards the water beneath.

Talon heard the first scream, he slowly made his way to the balcony entrance, glancing up at the eagle above him. He gave a smirk, looking through the crowd to find Quinn. _Why am I looking for her_? The Eagle suddenly took flight, soaring out towards the edge. The people in front of him surged back even further. Another scream silenced the babbling crowd as people rushed to the edge. Talon shoved his way through, pushing people out of the way until he reached the railing.

A small red dot was soaring towards the water, a dress fluttering in the wind. Talon wondered who it was, probably a wealthy noble. _Serves them right_. Talon looked down, a broken red heel remained on the balcony. He remembered back to Quinn's outfit. _She was wearing red heels?_

"She'll be fine" came a gruff voice beside him, glancing to the side revealed it was Garen.

"What?" Talon asked, masking his voice.

"It's just Quinn, she's a tough gal." came Garen's confident reply.

_She'll be fine…_

"I'd like to go in, I just…" rang through Talon's head.

* * *

_**I can't swim.**_


End file.
